diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minerva Sakamaki
Minerva Sakamaki [逆巻 ミネルバ Sakamaki Mineruba] is the fourth wife and adopted cousin of the Vampire King Karlheinz and the mother of Ren Sakamaki. Personality Minerva has shown to be a strong and independent individual. This might be a bit surprising to most, as she is usually a meek, quiet person who is constantly in weak and drained of energy. At the revelation that Minerva was just simply used to produce a child, she would almost regularly have hysterical fits and psychotic episodes, where she couldn't differentiate between identities and lost sense of the time and place she is in. She can also have a more malicious and sadistic personality, having a habit of hurting herself or those around her. However, no matter how mentally unstable Minerva was she had made sure to be gentle, affectionate, and soothing with her only daughter, making sure she had a better life then her or her sister did. This resulted in Ren viewing her mother as a kind and gentle person when in reality she was very unstable and psychotic but by the time she had realized that, it was already too late for her mother. As a child that it was just her and her mother alone in the world. History Minerva is the daughter of the Demon Lord, unbeknownst to her. Making both her and Cordelia blood-sisters. Although she was abandoned by her parents at a very young age, so she does not remember who exactly her parents are. She had to fend for herself before Christa's parents took her in and raised her as their own. It wasn't until later on when Cordelia was long married to Karlheinz that she found out about her and Cordelia being Blood-Sisters. But even that big secret didn't change anything between these two bitter rivals. Due to her beauty, Minerva was lauded amongst the vampires as 'Kireina' meaning beautiful or admired. In the beginning, she was more than happy to become Karlheinz's bride and wife but was then horribly disgraced by him — even before marriage she knew Karlheinz had researched her and who she was. Shortly after Ren's birth, she started to lose her mind because of the realization that her husband never truly loved her in the way she wanted him to. Appearance Minerva has been described by her daughter as being the most beautiful woman before Karlheinz corrupted her innocence. She has long wavy hair that gets slightly darker as it reaches her legs and short curly hair in the front. Her bangs fully cover her forehead. She wears a flower headdress on both sides of her head although, the one on the right side is slightly higher than the other and has gold dangles. She has sakura colored nails and rosy pink lips. Minerva also has bright pink eyes. She has a princess-like empire dress but also has exposed shoulders with a pink flower in the middle. The cloth wraps around her body line, showing a dangerous female sensuality. Her black underdress has embroidery of flowers and butterflies in the middle which is asymmetrical on her sleeves. The choker she is wearing has black star-shaped stones and Sakura pink flower in the middle which holds the black beads and the pink teardrop-shaped stones below. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz had married Minerva to further his plans of creating a new race. Believing that at first, unlike his other wives, he had genuinely loved her, she had agreed upon taking his hand in marriage. When she finally realized that he was only using her to conceive a child, she slowly started breaking apart causing her to eventually go insane. In spite of it all, she still loved her husband. She still loved him dearly only to be used and constantly lied to. Although Karl indeed did love her, he only saw it as a sibling kind of love. Not in a romantic or intimate kind of relationship of any kind. Despite all of this, she still loved and cared for her daughter. Ren Minerva is the mother of Ren and she is the only child she had given birth to. Ren and Minerva have a somewhat complicated 'mother and daughter' relationship. They both loved and cared for one another even when Minerva had one of her episodes. She always was kind and loving to her no matter how much she had suffered. Minerva thought that keeping how mentally unstable she was a secret from her daughter, would have been better than for her to have found out about her condition. Cordelia D pBoth Minerva and Cordelia despised each other to the point where they can't or rather ''couldn't ''be alone together or even be in the same room without arguing or getting into a fight of some kind. Things had gotten even worse when they both found out about them being blood-sisters. Beatrix Even though these two unlikely pair of vampires got off into a very rocky start as time went on they came to understand each other. They weren't always the closest of friends at times but both Minerva and Beatrix had always been there when the other needed them the most. Christa When Minerva was first adopted into Christa's family, they both were cautious of each other and they never really both got along with one another. Although as they had grown and matured over the years, they both found common ground. Moreover, as time went on that common ground turned into a sisterly bond that no matter what had always been there, even in the harshest or cruelest of moments. Quotes * "I can assure you it isn't because of you. I want to see you. More than anything my darling, Ai. However... it is just much too difficult for me to explain. I am truly sorry for putting you through so much ache and hardship. I... truly am." (To Ren) Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Immortals Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Daughters Category:Wives Category:Supportive Characters Category:Parents